All for Kagome
by Alonelyhawk
Summary: (COMPLETED)Kagome and Inuyasha, will they every admit there feelings we might find out!
1. Confusing and Strange

Inuyasha's wrong phone number

One night Inuyasha came out of the Fudal Japan with Kagome and was going to her house to get supplies. 

"Hey Kagome why do we always need to get things in your time why can't we get them in Fudal Japan, Shippou asked.

" Well Shippou Sometimes girls just need to get the.... the... oh I can't explain when you mature you will know," Kagome answered. 

" What the hell does that mean," Inuyasha asked.

"SIT, Don't you ever talk like that to me again,"

"Wench,"

" What was that,"

" NOTHING,"

" That's better,"

So when Kagome got to her house she went into the bathroom and locked the door. Just then the phone rang and Inuyasha answered it. 

" Hello,"

" Hello this is the ASPCA, we've had a call about a huge dog walking through the roads, We would like to know if you've had any problem with the dog."

" Who the hell is this,"

Just then Shippou came bouncing up and asked who it was,

" Inuyasha let me talk please, please, please."

" Fine you little bastard,"

" Hello This is Shippou, how may I help you today ma'am,"

"We at the ASPCA have had complaint's about a big sliver dog walking threw traffic and we would like to know if you've seen this dog,"

" Inuyasha have you been playing in those motor things that move again?"

" What the hell, what are you talking about."

Just then Kagome walked out bathroom and was about to walk in the kitchen when Inuyasha walked up and bumped right into her. Shippou went to her side and picked her up. Inuyasha had started to laugh as he walked out of the house and all of a sudden,

" SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT," 

" YOOOOUUUUU WWWEEENNCCHH." As Inuyasha said as he plummeted to the ground and had a hard time picking himself up. 

" You deserve it Inuyasha, I think that was very rude to me, how dare you," as Kagome said while she walked back in the house.

As Kagome gathered up food, and clothes, and some water bottles, she said good bye to her mom, brother, and grandpa. Kagome Inuyasha and little Shippou took off down the well to start there next amazing adventure, wonder what they will run into this time.

Later that day *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

" Hey Kagome, do you have anything to eat," Shippou asked.

" I have a couple candy bars in here."

All of a sudden Inuyasha started to sneak up behind Kagome,

" Is that chocolate candy,"

" Inuyasha do you want one,"

then Inuyasha grabbed the 3 candy bars in there and shoved them in his mouth not letting Shippou get any. As they walked Shippou was starting to get a whole lot steamed about not getting any chocolate knowing he likes it. Inuyasha was leading when he turned and jumped and killed a small demon with one swipe of his blade. Shippou told Kagome he had the demon blood on him. 

" Well why don't you go down to the stream and wash off a bit, Inuyasha seems you should to."

" Why I just bath 2 weeks ago,"

" A normal person would have bathed everyday." 

" Fine come on you little annoying thing, feh"

Mean while as Kagome followed behind a little she was wondering if the Shekon jewel would ever be repaired, just then Miroku walked up, 

" Kagome, Kagome hey is anyone in there," and he started tapping on her head. 

" Sit, sit, sit, oh my gosh Inuyasha," 

Kagome not thinking what she had down ran over to Inuyasha and helped him up. Again Kagome not thinking Inuyasha was at the hot spring.

" What the hell KAGOME get the hell out of here,"

"Oh crap, oh crap what was I thinking,"

Well that's the end of this chapter don't you just love it.


	2. Hey whats new

Yes I know I know you want the next chapter 

And yes here it is

After the strange and puzzling events Kagome ran back to the well and was about to jump in when she heard someone calling behind her.

"KAGOME, KAGOME I know you can hear me come back here," Inuyasha ran behind her angrily. 

"No Inuyasha I made a fool of myself," Kagome shouted back to Inuyasha.

"Kagome I'm not mad just very surprised."

Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned around to see that Inuyasha only had put his pants on, "What do you mean by that," (Thought I was going somewhere didn't you.)

"Nothing," Inuyasha said while giving an innocent look.

"Inuyasha SIT," Kagome said as she stomped back to the others.

After both of them returned to the others meaning Sango and Miroku plus the little fox demon every one seemed a little freaked out.

"Hey what's going on here?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and started to stare.

"Kagome I think I found out the reason why everyone is staring,"

"What,"

"Take a look," Inuyasha went and grabbed a mirror out of Kagome's bag. When she looked in the mirror Kagome's eyes were golden just like Inuyasha's. Kagome fainted and everyone rushed to her side. Shippou started to poke at Kagome. Then the little fox demon ran to Sango's side.

"Is Kagome going to be alright?" A frighten Shippou stood shivering behind Sango.

"What the hell was that about," Inuyasha was carrying Kagome over to Keade's. Just as the group was about to step foot in Keade's Kagome woke up.

"Hey Inuyasha why do you look like a hanyou,"

"Kagome I have always been a hanyou," Just as Inuyasha said that he notices Kagome's eyes were still gold.

"Inuyasha you've always been human what happened,"

Miroku bent over and whispered in Sango's ear, "I think she must of hit her head,"

"I heard that," Kagome got up with a leap higher then Inuyasha's.

"What the fuck,"

"Watch your language young man," Kagome smiled sweetly. Before anything else could happen Inuyasha then passed out.

"Here we go again," Sango said 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^***^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*

After the group had walked into Keade's, she noticed that Kagome's eyes were gold.

"What do we have here," The old woman knelt down and started to pat Inuyasha's head.

"That's what we have no idea about they just are acting strange," Shippou started.

"What do you mean acting strange?"

"They have been acting like each other and what's worse Kagome's eyes this morning were golden like Inuyasha's." Just as Miroku said that Kagome walked in with white hair like Inuyasha's.

"What has ye done with her hair," Keade asked in bewilderment.

" What do you mean my hair has always been like this, what's going on with you people." Kagome being very mad ran out of the hut and started into Inuyasha's forest.

" See what we mean," both Miroku and Sango said at the same time. Just then Inuyasha sat up and looked around where he was. But when he looked around everyone noticed that his eyes were a normal human color.

" Sango what's going on here," Inuyasha shouted in his normal rude voice. " HEY why does everything look different."

" Inuyasha I think you and Kagome are becoming each other for a day until both of you are the same." Keade sat and started to think.

" What the hell does that mean, hello Old hag," Inuyasha walked over and kept poking Keade in the head.

" Inuyasha you must be patient,"

" I want answers hear hello," yet again Kagome walked in the hut and looked at Inuyasha.

" I still don't know why you have white hair Inuyasha," Kagome walked back out of the hut.

" That is starting to get annoying," Miroku gave a(n) annoyed look.

" What the hell was that about, will someone give me a freaken straight answer." Inuyasha started to get pissed he walked over to Keade and was about to give her a smack on the head when she opened her eyes and grabbed Inuyasha's fist.

" Inuyasha you are becoming human for a day and Kagome is becoming a hanyou for a day then soon afterwards you will change back but Kagome will stay a hanyou."

"But why does Kagome think that I have always been a human,"

" Because of this switch Kagome will have no memory of her becoming a demon until after the process is done."

" So what will happen after she becomes a hanyou."

" Oh Inuyasha I think you will enjoy her company,"

" What the hell goes on in your freaken mind," with that Inuyasha ran out of the hut with the rest of the gang following him.

" Kagome, Kagome can you come here please." But before Kagome could answer Inuyasha call a light surrounded both of them (meaning Kagome and Inuyasha).

After a few minutes light faded and Inuyasha came out of it looking like his human form, after the light faded around Kagome she looked like Inuyasha with his ears, fangs, claws, and the exact same hair.

" Ka…. Ka….Kagome wow she looks beautiful," Inuyasha had whispered to himself.

"Now what did you want to talk to me about Inuyasha,"

" Oh nothing," Inuyasha still dumbfounded with what Kagome looked like stood in amazement.

" Inuyasha how many times have I told you stop staring,"

" Wha oh oops sorry."

As the group continued on searching for the shards oh the Shikon Jewel Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango watched every move Kagome made every one almost identical to Inuyasha.

" She is going to be a great demon," Inuyasha smirked looking at Kagome.

Well it's the end of this chapter please 

Review if reading I would appreciate it.

Or something might happen.

** Starts to laugh sinisterly**


	3. New beginnings

1 more review

that's all I get

**cry's softly**

Oh well on with

Next line of chapters

Strange Ways

" I still don't understand why Keade thought I would get mad if she told me the reason Kagome's turning into a hanyou." Unknown to Inuyasha Keade told Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, why Kagome's turning into a hanyou.

" Inuyasha it's only for a little while more," Miroku said with a small laugh. What Keade told them was that when a hanyou of any sort loves a human, that human would become a hanyou unless the certain hanyou pledges his love for the human.

"Don't you think we should tell him," Shippou whispered into Miroku's ears.

" I don't know, Kagome might be mad if she becomes a hanyou," Miroku stated back.

" But, Lady Keade told us not to tell him because she thinks that Inuyasha is better off having Kagome fight by his side," Sango added in.

" We must think of Kagome's feelings to," Shippou kept bouncing up and down.

" Hey what are you idiots whispering about back there," a disgruntled human Inuyasha yelled at the three.

Kagome then stopped and looked around her surroundings, she stood very still until Kouga came out of the woods.

" I knew I smelt something different about your group Inuyasha but who is this gorgeous demoness."

" Kouga stay away from her," Inuyasha growled as best as he could while in human form.

" Inuyasha stay back you know you can't help," Kagome starred at Inuyasha angrily. 'I can't let Kouga find out who she is,' Inuyasha thought to himself.

" Kouga stay away I do not wish to harm you but I will if you so even think of hurting Inuyasha," by this Inuyasha felt like he was nothing but a weakling the way Kagome spoke.

" Kouga leave now or I will kill you,"

" Who the hell do you think you are, I can kill any demon anytime, but if you come with me and be my mate I will spare everyone here."

" Kagome don't," Inuyasha yelled. At that moment Inuyasha felt very idiotic, 'Shit what did I just do.'

" That's Ka…. Ka…Kagome," Kouga couldn't believe his very own eyes. He then tried to get closer to Kagome to sniff her out, as any wolf would do. But Kagome reacted faster then Kouga would have imagined she grabbed his arm and threw Kouga to the ground.

" You bitch what was that for," Kouga got up and rubbed his head.

" Leave now or I will do much worse."

" What's gotten into you Kagome your acting just like that mutt,"

" Hey what did you just call me," Inuyasha finally realized he was getting talked to.

Kagome stood in attack position until Kouga finally gave up and ran off. Inuyasha was the first person to speak up at the little incident.

" Kagome you really showed him," he went over and started to grin at Kagome.

" What, is your problem, you've be acting really strange Inuyasha first you look like a hanyou then you are smiling at me, feh I just don't know about you humans."

"Wow she even sounds like him," Shippou stated.

" I know it's strange but the sun has almost set and tomorrow when we wake up Kagome will be her old self again other then the fact she'll be a hanyou now.

Night had set slowly but everyone seemed not to care other then Inuyasha and Kagome. They had built a fire and set up camp, Kagome looked down herself only to see that her clothes were torn from early so she put on a black outfit with red stripes on it. It looked exactly like Inuyasha's clothing, the only difference was its color. Kagome walked over to a tree close to the camp and sat like Inuyasha.

" You know with her acting like Inuyasha it's starting creep me out," Shippou started in.

" It's only for tonight."

" I'm really hungry," Shippou added in while rubbing his belly.

" Kagome did you pack any ramen in this bag," Inuyasha called out.

" You should know you live in another era."

" Oh yeah I forgot she doesn't remember," Inuyasha said quietly.

" Cheer up Inuyasha," Sango started to fumble through the giant knapsack, she pulled out the bags of noodles and started to cook them. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome to see her still sitting there like he does not saying a word.

^*^*^*^*^*5minutes later

" Kagome come over the noodles are done," Sango yelled out. Kagome got up and walked over to the others and sat down taking her bowl and sniffing it. Her new senses told that these noodles were good, very good at that. She gobbled them up and was done about the same time as Inuyasha.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou just starred at Kagome and Inuyasha.

" What is your problem," She yelled at each one of them.

" Nothing," the trio said at the same time. Then Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha He just sat there starring at her.

" What is wrong with you people do I have something on my face."

" She gets mad like him to," Miroku whispered into Shippou's ear. There was a giggle that came out of him.

Please PLEASE PLEASE Review I get ver sad but sorry about the wait I have exams next week so I should be alittle busy ja ne^


	4. A new Encoutner

I did this chapter really quick

It might have spelling errors but that's

Ok

Need more reviews please

** Grabs book and studies**

A new encounter

After the meal was finished the four of them sat by the fire and starred at the stars, Kagome on the other hand had gone back to her tree.

" Do I always do that," Inuyasha asked the others.

" Yeah but Kagome always gets you from doing it."

" I wonder what she is thinking over there,"

" Well whenever I'm over by a tree I always think about….." Inuyasha lowered his head.

" What, Inuyasha what do you think about,"

" I think about my life and what's going to happen."

" Ooohhhhh," Sango and Miroku starred at Kagome again.

Kagome knew that the others where talking about her. ' What's wrong with me why can't I remember anything except for my name, and who they are, what's wrong with me Inuyasha."

Inuyasha started to get tired and laid down next to the fire, Shippou got up and ran over toward Kagome.

" Hey Kagome can I lay in your lap,"

" Why don't you normally sleep next to Inuyasha?"

" Tonight I want to sleep in your lap,"

" Fine," Kagome said repositioning herself. Soon the little kitsune was sleeping, Kagome grew tired as well and drifted of to sleep.

^*^*^*^*^*The Next Morning ^*^*^*^

Inuyasha was the first to open his. He looked down to discover he was back to his own hanyou self. Inuyasha then got up and looked around, he walked over to Sango and woke her and told her to wake the others. Sango did as he said and the three walked over to where Kagome and Shippou were sleeping. Inuyasha being the brave one he was went over and tapped Kagome on the shoulder. She still looked like a hanyou.

"Kagome wake up, Kagome," She fluttered her golden eyes open to see the gang starring at her. Kagome then ran up the tree forgetting that Shippou was in her lap.

"Ouch" he said groggy.

" Inuyasha you mutt what is wrong with you, I was sleeping, SIT."

"Kagome we have to tell you something," Miroku stated as he helped Inuyasha up. Kagome jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully. 

"What is it that you wanted to tell me."

" Well Kagome how do I put it," the monk started in.

" Kagome you're a hanyou." Inuyasha said straightforward.

" Yeah I know why."

" WHAT," All four of the group yelled.

" Hey can you please not yell," She said covering her dog-ears.

" Kagome How, Why," Inuyasha was speechless.

" Keade told me awhile back about what would happen if you loved me but didn't tell." Inuyasha looked back at the others and it looked as if steam was coming out of his ears.

" That's why you could tell me,"

" Well now we know you love Kagome," Shippou smiled.

" Why you little pest," Inuyasha went chasing after Shippou.

" Kagome help me,"

" Inuyasha," He kept waiting for the last part, ready to embrace the ground when it hit. But, it never came.

" Kagome," Shippou said while running over to her.

" What Shippou,"

" Why didn't you sit him,"

" No reason," She said smiling then went chasing after Inuyasha herself.

After Inuyasha finally gave up Kagome went over to him and petted his ears. He started to smile.

" Kagome aren't you sad about not going back to your family,"

" Alittle but its ok I had already talked to them about and they were ok with it, but anyway I still can go through the well to see them."

" Kagome can we walk alittle ahead of the others today,"

" Sure," As the group packed up their belongings the group headed out. Kagome and Inuyasha ran alittle ahead of the others.

" Kagome as you haven't already guessed I'm in love with you."

" I know Inuyasha, the day I started becoming a hanyou I felt my soul come back to me."

" So that means Kikyo is dead,"

" I'm sorry Inuyasha,"

" It's ok Kagome I never really loved her in the first place," Kagome surprised Inuyasha by hugging him with a lot more strength then she normally had. 

People its not done

Don't worry just get a brown plastic

Bag and breathe into it

Ja Ne 


End file.
